


New Beginnings

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Series: Adopted Sherlock Fanfictions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Anderson and Greg are also PE teachers and Coaches, Anderson is a science teacher, Dimmock adopted John and Harry, Dimmock is a math teacher, Dimmock is vice principal also, Foster Care, Greg is a history teacher, Johnlock eventually, Kansas, Kidlock, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Teenlock, others but I'm not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: The story start where Sherlock is in Juvinile detention with his little sister Sherlock 11, Elizabeth his sister 7. This story takes place in Kansas, United States. Greg is wanting to adopt them, and his mystery boyfriend will be shown in the forth chapter. I'm not to good with story summarys either. I really hope you enjoy.





	1. Juvenile detention

Sherlocks' POV

Six months and eighteen days, that's how long I've been in juvenile detention. That means I have eleven months thirteen days until they relocate me to a group home, or foster home. They said I have a chance to get out earlier for good behavior, but in all honesty I don't know if I want out. My brother and parents died, it's just me and my little sister Elizabeth left. I should of never let her help me with the job. She's seven almost eight, I'm eleven I'll be twelve in January, we've been in America since I was five, our brother and parents died two years and eighteen days ago.

For a year and a half we were getting tossed from group homes to foster homes. I just want a place where Liz can have a family, wether that means we're separated or not. It's a co-ed juvenile detention, and they make sure if a family member is also in you have time with them each day. I spend breakfast, lunch, and dinner in a sibling room. There's always two guards, but I get to see Liz, so that's ok. Right now I'm fine with sitting here letting my sister lay her head in my lap, while we eat.

My thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth saying, “Will, do you think we'll ever get a family?”

I'm trying to sound hopeful, but I'm sure she sees right through it. “We will, some how somewhere. We need to be good here first though, that way we have a chance. Promise me?”

“Promise.”

“Good, I'll always be there alright.” Then we were interrupted by the guards.

“Alright supper’s over, back to your rooms, kids.”

“I love you.” I said hugging her before they put me in cuffs. I had to be in cuffs, because I was prone to get into fights, not start them though.

“I love you, too.” She said back to me, and watched them put the cuffs on.

I went silently, and without a fight as the guards took me back to my room. The room was twelve foot by ten foot, it had a toilet, sink, desk, chair, and bed. The guard took off the cuffs and then indicated for me to sit on the bed. When I did he sat across from me. He'd been helping me with my studies since I can't go to the classrooms with the other juveniles. He told me to start calling him by his name, which is Leon Jackson.

“William, you know how we've talked about if someone wanted to adopt you and your sister you'd have a better chance of getting out of here, before your times done?” Leon asked me.

“Yeah, Leon. Why?”

“Well see I have a friend his name is Greg Lestrade. He's not married, but he wants to adopt kids. He is thirty-four. He's a teacher at the Bakersville school. It's a middle school and high school. He teaches history classes. He saw you and your sisters’ files, and he wants to adopt you two.”

“Why, would he want to? No one has even given us a chance.”

“He will, actually if you two agree he wants to do a week trial so you can get to know him. If that goes well he wants to adopt you. Since it's still summer they don't have school, even though we do. So would you like to give it a try?”

“Yes. When do we get to do it?”

“He's coming by to talk to you two and take you home with him during breakfast. You and Elizabeth will go to the sibling room early, so you can tell her. Okay?”

“Yeah ok.”

“Here's a duffle bag put your notebooks, sketchbooks, and writing utensils in here. I'll go put your personal stuff, like the clothes you were wearing when you came, in the bag. The two suitcases, and two duffle bags you two have, with your stuff left from your home, are already at Gregs’. Get some sleep Will, I'll wake you in the morning. Night.”

“Night.” I handed him the bag, it had all my sketchbooks and notebooks, except one. He let me keep my pocket sketchbook and a pen with me. I always had the sketchbook, but usually when I was out of the cell I'd have to ask for a pen. I couldn't sleep, so I got up and turned on my desk lamp. I used a sheet out of the book to write something.

I wrote:

_'Mycroft, I'm still sorry, even though people say your death wasn't my fault. I feel broken, but I have to stay together for Liz, I'm all she has left. The therapist I saw told me it may help to write letters to you even though you're dead. This is the first full letter I've written. Tomorrow we're supposed to go with this guy Greg Lestrade. He seems nice, and he wants to adopt us. We're going to do a week trial. I promise you I'll take care of Liz. I won't get it wrong this time. I will try my hardest to not get in trouble. He lives in Olathe, so it will be a few towns from here. I'm in Wichita right now. We're in the juvenile detention. I let her help me rob a house. The job was given to me by Jim Moriarty and his older brother Mark. No more jobs I promise you._

_Love and miss you,  
Sherlock.'_

Once I was done writing the letter, I shut the book and left it on the desk. I laid in my bed just thinking about tomorrow. Thinking about the ways I can assure we get adopted. The ways I can stop myself from getting into trouble. I was also thing about how I was going to tell Elizabeth. She seems ok with the foster care, but the possibility of being adopted. I'm scared of how she'll react, but I guess a new family is what I want to. A place to call home. I mean I haven't had a home since Mycroft and my parents died. I fell asleep to the thoughts of possibly having a new family.


	2. Bringing laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up screaming. I have this dream on the anniversary of my family's murder, and some other times. Though I've never had it that graphic. I was still screaming about a minute later when Leon came in. He just came in sat down on the bed with me. He hummed a little, but he always did. See the thing with me and Leon is he was my dad's friend. My dad was a detective, and Leon was working with the local police when we first came to the states. Leon had always been there when our dad was shot, or put in danger. He would help Mycroft calm me down. It took me a little bit to focus, but when I did I realized there was another figure by the door.

**Sherlocks’ POV**

**(Dream)**

_'No, no you can't do that!” I said running towards my house._

_“I just did Sherlock. I just killed your family.”_

_“Will, their dead, mummy, daddy, and Myc.”_

_“I know Liz.” I said hugging her and then turned around. “I will never forgive you.”_

_“Well, I got to go here comes the police.”_

_“You're not going anywhere, you just killed my family!”_

_“Yes he did. Jacob Carmon you are under arrest." Said Leon the officer.'_

**(End of Dream)**

I woke up screaming. I have this dream on the anniversary of my family's murder, and some other times. Though I've never had it that graphic. I was still screaming about a minute later when Leon came in. He just came in sat down on the bed with me. He hummed a little, but he always did. See the thing with me and Leon is he was my dad's friend. My dad was a detective, and Leon was working with the local police when we first came to the states. Leon had always been there when our dad was shot, or put in danger. He would help Mycroft calm me down. It took me a little bit to focus, but when I did I realized there was another figure by the door.

“Hey William, would you like to meet Greg now? He brought you two some breakfast. We figured you could talk to Liz before he went into the room.” I only nodded, in response. I now knew the figure was Greg, but that also means he just saw me during a PTSD nightmare. He’ll never want us now. I messed it up. “Will, I know what you're thinking, and believe me you did not just screw it up, because of a nightmare.”

“He's right William. I'm not going to leave you here, because of a nightmare or PTSD. I still have it from when my father died, and that was about twenty years ago. The month of his death is always when I get flashbacks. It will probably be the same with you.” Greg said to me, finally stepping in.

“Thank you, Mr. Lestrade.”

“It's Greg, alright. Mr. Lestrade, is who I am at school, not away from it.”

“Alright Greg, William, let's go get Liz. Would you like to get her yourself Will? I mean you'd have to be escorted by a guard. If you would like though, Greg could go with you and you wouldn't need a guard. I could meet you guys in the room.”

 

“I want it to be me and Greg, if that's ok with him.” I said looking at Greg with hope that he'd say yes.

“I'd love to, but you'll have to show me the way.”

“Yeah come on, wait don't I need the cuffs, so I don't get in fights.”

“No, but you may want your sketch book and pen.” Leon said handing me the book and pen. I gave him a confused look. “Your not a prisoner now, you can have the pen too.”

“Thanks!” I said hugging him. I then ran out to the hall dragging Greg with me.

“Woah, sunshine. Slow down. Why don't we talk on the way to your sisters’ room.” I stopped and looked at him confused. “What is it Will? Is it the nickname?”

“No, the nickname's ok. It's just no one, ever wants to talk. Usually they don't plan on keeping us for more than a month.”

“Well sunshine, if all goes well I plan on adopting you. That would make it permanent.”

“So your serious, about adopting us I mean.” We were still stopped, but I needed reassurance before I let Liz know.

“If you and your sister are ok with it.”

“Then could I tell her you plan to adopt us.”

“I think that would be a perfect idea.”

“Cool, she's just down this hall.”

“William, here without a guard.” The female officer in front of the hall said.

“Yeah, Leon said it was ok for me and Liz to not have him following. Well that is as long as Greg's with me.”

“Alright then let's get your sister. I'll let you guys get her the door is unlocked I'll go wait for you three with Leon.”

“Willy!” My little sister squealed as she jumped into my arms. “Where's the guards?”

“Hey Lizzie, could you sit down, so we can talk?” When she sat down on the bed I went over and sat next to her. I then indicated that Greg should come sit at the desk. “Liz, this is Greg Lestrade. He wants to adopt us. They want us to do a week trial first, so we can get to know each other. Before you ask, yes I trust him. He's not like the rest, I promise. He brought us breakfast, and then we're going to go home with him, ok?” She nodded so then I pulled the duffle bag her guard had given me out. “Here put your Disney books, coloring books, and notebooks in here, along with the writing utensils, and your stuff bee.” She froze up and I realized what I had just said. “No, not like that. I promise, I will never rob a place again, and I will especially never let you help again. I made Myc a promise when he graduated at sixteen. I broke that promise once, and I will never again break it.”

“Ok.” She looked at me. “Can you guys help me?”

“Yeah. Here princess, I'll help.” Greg said.

“Thank you…”

“Greg, for now. I know I'll never replace your parents, but maybe someday I'll be another dad for you two.”

“You're already, giving us more hope then the other families did.”

“Oh, did Will tell you he has ADHD?”

“It's not bad. Wait you don't seem surprised.”

“I know someone that has it.”

“Your boyfriend.” I said and then realized, I again could have ruined this. If he doesn't leave us because of that, then he really does want us. “Sorry, I um… d-didn't mean to.”

“No, it's alright. It's just the only people that know are those that work at the school with me, and a few police like Leon. Is it a problem that I'm gay?”

“No, our brother was. I'm also pretty sure Will is, but he won't tell anyone.”

“On really. Well, maybe he's afraid to admit it. I bet I could get it out of him.” He said chuckling and then jumped up, and started tickling me until I was half way off the bed.

“Ok, ok, I am.”

“You are what Willy?” Liz asked me.

“I'm homosexual.”

Liz then turned to Greg and asked, “What does homosexual mean?”

“It means gay.” He said helping me stand and pack Lizzie's stuff.

We didn't talk much on the way to the sibling room. When we got there though I finally realized for the first time in along I was having fun. I was interrupted by Leon and Sophia, the female guard. “Well what do we have here?” Leon asked followed by Sophia's answer. “I believe they were just laughing.”

“Greg's awesome!” I exclaimed. Me and Liz went over to the couch pulling Greg along with us.

“So, you think this will work out?” Leon asked me.

“Yeah, but Greg there's something I should tell you. I don't know if you know about it or not, but I should tell you.”

“Will no, he doesn't need to know.” Liz said to me.

“Yes, he does. He needs to know about it.”

“About what?” Greg said before my sister could reply.

“When they caught me, I was high.” I said looking down at my hands.

“Do you ever want to do drugs again?” He asked me, causing me to look up. I shook my head cause that was all I could do. He crouched in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. “Will, look at me. That's the past now, as long as you don't plan on doing them again then I think we're ok. Although, if you ever feel like you want them, or that you need them, come talk to me. I will help you, as much as I can, and as long as you will allow me. Deal?”

“Deal.” He then pulled me into a hug. It was the type of hug I hadn't had since my dad died. It was a fathers hug, not sibling, friend, or other family. It was the type of hug only your dad would give you. I hugged him back, and then we all ate with the occasional joke and laugh. We didn't even realize when Leon and Sophia had left, until they came back in with our duffle bags. The bags now contained our clothes from when we came in.

My bag contained my watch, Bring Me The Horizon bracelet, and two necklaces. One had a dog tag on it that had my dad's name and information from the army, the other had five medal skull charms. My brother had given it to me, he was studying to become a doctor, he said each skull represented one member of our family. Along with those Items was my wallet. It had me and Lizzie's social security cards, our medical cards, and two pictures of our family. My clothes were simple, a black Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt, faded jeans with holes in the knees, a Black Bennie, and Black And1s’. I like beanies, because usually my hair is shorter and not curly, but when it's curly they don't fit. I stopped letting my hair grow out when my parents died, my mother was the only person that liked it curly. Greg hugged us both and helped us fasten our necklaces, he then helped me with my watch. I went over to Liz, sat down on the arm of the couch, and grabbed her hand and watch.

“So we always have time for each other.” I said smirking as I put it on her, and she started laughing. I loved when she laughed, she didn't deserve to be only sad. She needed happiness.

"Will, would you like your hair cut? I can do it now if you'd like I know how my uncle taught me.” Leon said, and I realized I was still holding the beanie.

“Yeah please.” I said and he cut my hair and styled it. It was exactly the way I liked it. When he was finished it was time for us to go with Greg. Me and Liz went to change. When we came back out we went to our new home, with Greg.

**Elizabeths’ POV**

Leon came back in with Sophia, none of us realized when they left. They handed us our duffle bags that had our books and now other items we came into the detention with. Mine contained my Scooby-Doo t-shirt with the mystery machine on it, my jeans that have a flower pattern made of beads on both front pockets, and my Dora shoes. It also contained my heart shaped locker with a picture of our family in it, a necklace with five different locket charms on it. Each locket charm was a circle with a crown on it, each crown was a different color, Mycroft had given it to me. The black one has a picture of Will inside, the Green a picture of Mycroft, the violet a picture of my mom, the Red a picture of my dad, and the Blue a picture of me. It also had my princess watch, Will had got me the day after our family died. It was a five dollar watch. But he used his money to get it, he always said, “It's so we would always have time for each other.” Which would always make me laugh. I was about to cry. Greg came up to us and hugged us both then helped us fasten our necklaces. Will helped me with my watch, and looked straight at me.

“So we always have time for each other.” He said with a smirk, and I started laughing again all the sadness gone now.

Leon asked Will if he wanted his hair cut, and of corse Will did. Once Leon cut his hair, we went and put on our clothes. Will looked just like the pre teen he was when we came in. He had turned eleven exactly seven months ago, his birthday is January sixth, mine is December tenth. For two years though he has taken care of me. He thinks he broke his promise to Myc, but he didn't. After we had said our goodbyes to Sophia and Leon we went home with Greg. For the first time since before our parents died, I was seeing my brother happy.

 

Sherlocks new hairstyle 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a link to what Sherlocks hair style is now.
> 
> http://www.mens-hairstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Medium-Boys-Haircuts-with-Bangs.jpg


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place is huge.” I said looking at the front room.
> 
> “It is three floors, well technically five, because the attic and the basement are the same size as the other floors. I turned the attic into a game room for you, and my boyfriend picked out some of the games he thought you would like. I'll show you it in a little bit. Liz the basement is a huge play room for you I'll show you in a bit too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble writing this chapter, but chapter four will be a shorter wait. Thanks for reading.

**Sherlocks’ POV**

“Welcome home, you two. Why don't we go grab a snack, since we just drove three hours?” Greg asked us as we came in.

“That would be ok, right Will?” Liz said which dragged me completely out of my thoughts.

“This place is huge.” I said looking at the front room.

“It is three floors, well technically five, because the attic and the basement are the same size as the other floors. I turned the attic into a game room for you, and my boyfriend picked out some of the games he thought you would like. I'll show you it in a little bit. Liz the basement is a huge play room for you I'll show you in a bit too.”

**Gregs’ POV**

We went into the kitchen, and I pulled out some snacks I had laying around. “I don't know what you guys like for snacks, I've got some candy bars, sour patch, fruit snacks, and also some ice cream.” I said pulling out the tub of chocolate ice cream. “Will, what would you like?”

I saw his face light up when I asked him. “Chocolate ice cream, please!” He said happily.

“Ok, Liz what would you like?”

“Ice cream!” She exclaimed, and I chuckled as I pulled out three bowls, and started scooping out the ice cream.

“So sunshine, you like to draw?” I asked Will as we started to eat. He became shy really fast. “Hey, I'm just trying to get to know you two. I was also wondering, if tomorrow you would like to meet my boyfriend?” I said looking at them both.

“Yes, to both. I love to draw, and write. I also think both of us would like to meet your boyfriend.” Will said, but he sounded like a scared kid, not his normal self.

“Can we see our rooms, and the play rooms now?” Liz said to me.

“Yeah, here let me put these in the dishwasher.” I said and went to put the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher, but I was stopped by Will.

“I've got them.” He said taking the dishes from me, and loading them in the dishwasher.

“We’ll go to Lizzie's play room, then her room, then your room, and then the game room. Ok?”

“Yeah come on Lizzie.” The way they interacted was the only thing that indicated no one had cared for them enough, since their parents died. I started to take them downstairs, and pulled out my cellphone. “Hey. Yeah their here. Yep they want to meet you tomorrow. Yeah breakfast is fine. See you then. Love you too.”

“So, he will be here for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yes he will, now here is the basement. I have a t.v., and it is connected to a kids Netflix, there are numerous amounts of toys and games, books, colors, movies, and more. Liz I'll show you two to your rooms, then you can go start playing and unpacking, while I show Will the game room.”

“Yay!” Liz said excitedly as she tugged at my hand, to get me to go show her, her room.

I took them to the third actual floor of the house, right below the attic. “Liz this is your room.” I said as we walked into the room at the end of the hall. “Williams’, is at the other end, so you go get settled.” Liz ran off to go set up her room, and play. I looked at Will who was smiling again. “Ready to go see your room?”

“Yeah, hey Greg you said it would be ok to call you dad right? Also to talk to you about stuff?” He asked me as we started walking down the hall.

“Yeah, why there something on your mind?”

“I want to stay. With you I feel safe. Couldn't we speed up the process?”

"We can talk to Leon. I would love to just adopt you guys, but court has to approve.”

“Can I call Leon, and ask him?”

“He should be off and with his family, so why don't we call him once we get to the game room?”

“Ok, thanks dad!” He said hugging me then running to the room that is his. I couldn't help but smile, he called me dad, and wants this to be permanent. I walked to his room, and when we got there he was so happy about all the stuff in there. I had some comic books, movies, and some music. In the music there was Black Veil Brides, Bring Me the Horizon, some country, and some pop. “Dad this is awesome! Wait, I have a question. How can you afford all this?”

“Yeah my parents own a business, and I own a forth of the business.”

“Cool, also why are there four doors?”

I walked over to two of the doors that were right next to each other. “This door, is the walk in closet. This one is the en suite. This door leads to the other room connected to this one. This room is way larger then most, but I thought am office type room would be good for you. It's about halve this size, so about the size of a normal master bed room. Finally the one across the room, well follow me I'll show you.” I said now walking across the room to the third room.

I opened the door and immediately Will asked, “Why are there stairs?”

“There are stairs because this is the game room.” I walked him upstairs.

“Hey, would you buy me instruments? I like to write music.”

“Yeah, what instruments do you know how to play?”

“Most of them, the ones I don't know, or aren't good at are the wind instruments.”

“What's your favorites?”

“Drums, Guitar, Piano and Keyboard, then also the Violin.”

“Well, I'll get two sets of drums, electric, bass, and acoustic guitars. Then a keyboard and piano, and two violins. The guitars, a set of drums, the keyboard and a violin, can go in your office. We can go shopping for them now.”

We spent the rest of the day going shopping for clothes, games, toys, sketchbooks, composer music sheets, bedding, and the instruments. Now at ten o'clock it's just me and William up. “We should get some sleep, my boyfriend will be here around eight.”

“Alright, night dad. Could you help me put my basketball bedding set on the bed?”

“Yeah why don't I do that and you go get ready for bed?”

“Ok.” He went to the en suite in his room. I heard the water running as he brushed his teeth. When I was done with the bedding I sat and waited for him. He came out shirtless and in his basketball lounge pants.

“Night, I love you, son.” I said tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

“Love you too dad, night.” He said and I shut off the lights.


	4. Meeting Greg's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's POV
> 
> The next morning around seven I woke Will up. “Sunshine, do you want to take a shower before my boyfriend gets here?” Will lifted his head from the bed and nodded, but made no move to get up. “Come on, what do you want to wear?”
> 
> “My Patriots football jersey, and some shorts.” Will said
> 
> Not edited, so sorry for mistakes, and sorry for not updating lately that will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed their ages Sherlock/Will is eleven, and Liz is seven.

**Greg's POV**

The next morning around seven I woke Will up. “Sunshine, do you want to take a shower before my boyfriend gets here?” Will lifted his head from the bed and nodded, but made no move to get up. “Come on, what do you want to wear?”

“My Patriots football jersey, and some shorts.” Will said

“Ok here you go. There are towels, and shampoo in your bathroom.” I told him as I handed him his clothes.

“Thanks dad I love you.” He said running up and hugging me.

“Oh Will about last night, Leon called back after he checked.” I told him not sure if he still wanted adopted or not.

“Oh, and?” He sounded so scared.

“And, they are even speeding up the process you will be officially adopted in two weeks. Right before school starts.” I said to him and he immediately lit up.

“Yay! I'm going to take a shower, Lizzie will want to also.” Will said and headed to go shower. I then walked down the hall to Lizzie's room.

“Lizzie what do you want to wear, and you can take a shower?” I told Lizzie after waking her up. She jumped out of bed, and hugged me. I got down on my knees and kissed her forehead.

“I want to wear my Cinderella shirt and and jeans.” I pulled the clothes out and handed them to her. She then went in and started her shower. I went down stairs and started throwing away some of the papers from the items we had bought last night. My boyfriend said he would bring breakfast from Taco Belle. I still wasn't sure what the kids would think of him. I was pretty sure they would like him, but Will might take some time to trust him.

“Hey, dad what time is it?” Will surprised me when he came down and asked me this.

“It's seven fifty-five.” I said from my spot on the couch now.

“Ok thanks. Um… dad what sports the does school have?” Will asked me, which brightened up my day.

“Football, Soccer, Basketball, Track, Wrestling, and Baseball for the boys why?”

“What are the seasons for each?”

“Football is from the second week of school to two weeks into November. Basketball starts a week after football, right after Thanksgiving break and goes through February. Wrestling is same time as Basketball. Track is from March to the end of the school year in May. Soccer goes all school year, and they do practices in the Summer that aren't mandatory, and only once a week. Baseball is from the beginning of May to the end of Summer. You could do Football, Soccer, Basketball, Track, and Baseball. If you do soccer there is a period where it is practice, and then some mornings.”

“Can I do those five sports?” Will asked excitedly.

“Yes you can, and Will think about joining the band or orchestra. I want you to do what you like.”

“Thanks dad!” He then ran upstairs. Shortly after wards he came back down with Elizabeth. They sat down and started drawing using the coffee table as a hard surface. There was a knock at the door at about eight ten.

“Hey, babe.” I said as I let my boyfriend in and kissed him gently, since the kids were in the other room. “The kids are in the sitting room.” I took him through to the sitting room, where Will had just finished his picture of the house from the outside. It looked real and everything. It was a sketch though. Lizzie had draw what looked like the house just more kid style. “Wow those are great. Will it looks so real.”

“I draw what I see.” He replied quietly, and I knew it was because of trust issues.

“This is Philip Anderson, my boyfriend. Phil this is Elizabeth and William.” I said introducing them. I didn't add a last name, because they were still thinking about if they wanted it changed. Will stood up and walked over to us without saying a word. He reached his hand out to Phil. Philip took his hand and shook it.

“You can call me Will, and she likes Liz or Lizzie.” He said then walked back to his drawings and started on another one.

“Alright it's nice to meet you both.” Philip said and then sat on the couch next to me.

“You're a science teacher, PE teacher, and coach. You coach Soccer, Basketball, and Track. Occasionally you help out with Baseball. You were also married before like him, both of you were married to women although you did like both. They cheated on you both, and then after you divorced them you realized you had feelings for each other.” Will said which took me and Phil by surprise, but left a smug look on Liz.

“That was brilliant!” Philip said pulling me out of shock.

“That was really amazing William how'd you figure that out?” I asked him.

“I observed and deduced.” William said, he looked surprised by our reaction.

“Will I saw your grades and was wondering why you didn't accept skipping grades.” Phil asked, I had of course been wondering the same thing.

“My parents let me choose. I didn't want to graduate early I liked being a kid, playing sports with friends. They tried convincing me to, but I was more interested in music and sports even if I was smart.”

“Well at least you're doing what you want. You start sixth grade, which will give you sports and music opportunities.”

“Yeah I'm going to play football, soccer, basketball, baseball, and then do track.”

“Well that's wonderful. Have you though about band?”

“Yeah, I might do it.”

“You know I think you and some kids I know will get along pretty well, now let's eat before it gets cold.” We ate breakfast and then Will asked if Phil wanted to go play video games with him and of course he did. Me and Liz went and played legos downstairs.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William’s POV
> 
> Phil and I headed up to the attic to play video games. I picked out Injustice for the Xbox 360. I chose to be Nightwing, and he chose Batman. I won, but I'm pretty sure he let me. Afterwards we watched some T.V., and talked for a while. He asked me, “Is there anything you want to do besides be in a band, when you get older?”
> 
> "I want to be a detective. Like my dad and Greg were.” I answered
> 
> “Well, you'll make it William.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an extremely long time. There have been other stories I've been writing, but I'm going to start updating at least two to three stories a week. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~KM~
> 
> P.S. beginning of Johnlock

###  **William’s POV**

 

Phil and I headed up to the attic to play video games. I picked out Injustice for the Xbox 360. I chose to be Nightwing, and he chose Batman. I won, but I'm pretty sure he let me. Afterwards we watched some T.V., and talked for a while. He asked me, “Is there anything you want to do besides be in a band, when you get older?”

 

"I want to be a detective. Like my dad and Greg were.” I answered

 

“Well, you'll make it William.”

 

“How long have you and dad been together, Phil?”

 

“In a week, it will be our one year. Why?”

 

“I just wanted to know.” 

 

“Hey, why don't we go down and see how the other two are doing?” With that I nodded. We went down to the basement and found Greg and Liz playing Legos. Dad looked up as we came and stood right behind them. 

 

"Hey, are you two having fun?" Dad asked me and Philip. 

 

“Yeah, I beat him in Injustice. Then we watched T.V. and talked. He's awesome. What about you two?” I exclaimed.

 

“We had fun too. Alright you three what do we want to do for lunch?” Dad asked us.

 

“What about we make something here?” Philip replied.

 

“Yeah, can we dad, please?” I begged dad

 

“Yes of course we can.” Dad replied and when he thought I wasn’t looking he kissed Philip.

 

“I’ll make it Greg. What do we want to eat.” Philip asked all of us.

 

“How about Tater Tot Casserole?” Dad asks.

 

“Yeah, can I help?” I ask Philip.

  
“Yeah, come on, buddy.” With that me and Phil go to the kitchen and start on the casserole. “Will, what would you think if I asked Greg to marry me?”

 

“I think gaining two fathers, would be amazing. You’re cool, and Greg will say yes.”

 

“I bought the ring. We were thinking of moving in together. How would you feel about that?”   
  


“The same, you could help me with science, and Dad could help me with history. I really don’t need help with science, unless we are talking astronomy. I literally abhor learning astronomy it is so confusing.”

 

“What about one day I’ll take you camping, and I’ll point out a bunch of constellations?”

 

“Cool, I would like that.”   
  
“Alright, the casserole is in the oven, so why don’t we go outside and play soccer or baseball for a bit?” Phil asks me and I nod before running up to my room and grabbing my soccer ball, bat, and baseball. I meet Philip outside and we play soccer until Greg calls us in letting us know lunch is done. After we eat we go back outside and play baseball.    
  
“Hey, Will, a friend of mine and the three kids he adopted are going to be coming over for Supper. He is also the vice principal and a math teacher.” Dad says and then continues. “Why don’t you go take a shower, and change, since you’ve been out playing since before lunch. really you just need a new shirt. Phil, you go shower too.” 

 

I run up stairs and take a quick shower. After my shower I put my shorts back on and then decided on a Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt. I kept my beanie off, but still had on some band bracelets, my watch, and my necklace. I then put my shoes on and ran back downstairs and almost into Greg who was able to quickly grab me and steady me. “Slow down there, Sport. I was just going to come and get you. This is Paul Dimmock and his son John Watson right now, but soon to be Dimmock.” Greg says pointing first to a man about his age with light brown hair and grey eyes, then to the boy who is my age. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is also about my height, just a couple inches shorter.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” John says holding his hand out. I scoot a little closer to Greg and then shake his hand.

 

“Hey, Will, is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, dad, I’ll just be right back.” I say and run up to my room. I honestly don’t know why I freaked out. I just started freaking out. When I get to my room I lock the door and curl up in a ball under my blanket. I’m breathing really fast short breaths, and I can’t calm down.

###  **  
****Greg’s P.O.V**

 

I have no clue what just happened with Will, but I know I need to go figure out what I can. “Paul, why don’t you and John go to the living room, Philip should be in there.” I say and then head up to Will’s room. “Will, buddy, can you open the door?” I say after trying the door to find it locked.  When I receive no response I go and get the keys the the rooms of the house and then unlock his door and find him curled up on his bed, under a blanket. I lift him up still bundled in the blanket and sit against his headboard with Will in his lap. “Hey, buddy, try to take slow deep breaths for me.”

 

His breathing slows a bit and he wraps his arms around my neck, and hides his face in my neck. We sit there for about ten minute before he moves to sit beside me. “I think I was just startled a bit, and that’s it. I’m good now dad.” Will says so we get up and head back downstairs and into the living room where everyone is waiting. “Hi, John, it is nice to meet you, sorry about what happened.” Will says holding his hand out to John. 

 

“No problem, I get startled with sudden motions sometimes too.” John says shaking Will’s hand. “You like Bring me the Horizon?” John asks Will as he sees his shirt.

 

“Yeah they’re my favorite band.” Will says and I can’t help but smile, because he is actually happy talking with John.   
  
“Mine too.” John says and I can see Will’s eyes brighten

 

“Cool, you want to go listen to some of the music?”  Sherlock asks smiling brightly at John.

 

“Yeah totally.” with that the two boys head up stairs to Sherlock’s room leaving me, Philip, Paul, and Harry Watson in the living room. Harry is about sixteen. She really is just sitting on the couch texting her girlfriend, but she has nothing else to do.

 

Elizabeth and the youngest Watson, Kye, went down to Liz’s playroom to watch netflix and play with some toys. “You know Paul I think I know why Will was startled.” I say as I realize exactly what had happened. Even Will doesn’t know what happened, because it was a surprise.

 

“Yeah me to, I’m guessing it’s the same thing that got John’s eyes just as bright as his.” Paul says smiling.

 

“Yeah I think our boys have a crush on each other.” I say

 

“You guy realize they are probably up there kissing right now.” Harry says not looking up from her phone.

Paul and I look at each other as if asking each other what we should do. “I guess there is nothing wrong with that, they are almost teenagers, but we should go check on them.” Paul says and I quickly agree, so we head up to Will’s room. Phil goes to check on the two in Liz’s room.

 

###  **William’s P.O.V.**

 

When me and John get up to my room I let him choose a CD. He chooses the Spirit Album from Bring Me the Horizon. “So, Will, you like music I see that, and sports. What else do you like?” John asks me. We are both sitting in the office in bean bag chairs.

 

“I like video games and mysterious, you?” 

 

“I like those things, I also like to read, and watch tv. You like writing and drawing?” John asks as he sees my notebooks and sketchbooks.

 

“Yeah I write music, stories, and draw a lot.” 

 

“I like to write. I draw but it’s not something I do normally, and I’m not that good at it.” 

 

Before either of us can say anything else I hear my bedroom door open. The office door is open, so I can make out Greg and Paul. “Hey boys what you two up too?” Paul asks and I can tell they know I like John, but they are also looking at John does he like me?

 

“Listening to music, like we said we were going to.” I say in a very bored tone, because they are acting like idiots.

 

“We just were checking on you boys, that’s it.” Greg says.

 

“No you were seeing if we were kissing or something.” I say and smirk when John huffs out a light laugh.

 

“Well were you two?” Paul says and dad looks confused by both of our bluntness. 

 

“No, we were talking, even if we were kissing though, would either of you really have a problem with that.” John answers this time and I can’t help but laugh a little which makes him smirk.

  
“No we wouldn’t, but we would want you two to know how to be safe.” Greg says and both mine and John’s eyes go wide. Neither of us want to have the talk.

 

“Dad we’re only eleven and twelve, I don’t think we need to be talking about that stuff.” I say scared he might actually do it.

 

“Actually I think it would benefit both of you.” Paul says and I glare at him deciding I don’t like him anymore. Dad started talking safe sex, and by the time he was done both me and John were beat red. Then we all ate pizza. “Alright I think it’s time for us to head home.” Paul says after supper is finished.

 

“Hey, Paul, Will and John are enjoying hanging out, and both don’t seem to be happy with you guys leaving right now. Why not have John stay the night tonight? Then I can bring him to the school with me and he can show WIll around, since we have open school, so that the kids can meet their teacher.” Dad asks and both me and John get excited.

 

“Yeah that’s a great idea, when you texted this morning I got Will into classes, so I’ll give him his schedule tomorrow. The teachers know they have him too. I know you have some of the kid’s clothes here for when I need you to watch them, so I think you have all you need. Kye, Harry let’s go. Love you, John, be good.” Paul says and leaves.

 

“Alright it’s seven o’clock. Do you boys want to go to your room or hang out with us?” Greg asks me and John.

 

“I think we are going to go to my room.” I say as me and John stand up.

  
“Ok, have fun you two. Liz what should us three do?” Dad asks just as me and John shoot out of the kitchen and up to my room.

 

“So, were our dads right?” John asks me.

 

Even though I know what he is talking about I want to make sure. “Right about what?” I ask as I put in a Linkin Park Cd.

 

“You know what I’m asking, but I’ll say it anyways. Were they right that you like me?” He says and I turn around from my stereo system to see his face only about half a foot away from mine.

 

“Um… yeah… I do.” I stumble out, because he is so distracting although I don’t mind that I just don’t know what to say. The next thing I knew John leaned in and pressed our lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s P.O.V.
> 
>  
> 
> As soon as I saw Will, I adored him. He’s cute and smart, he’s not my first guy crush, but he is the first one that happened immediately and made me feel like I do right now. When I asked him if our dads were right about him liking me, I thought he was adorable as he stumbled on the words, I can’t help but kiss him. I lean in and press our lips together. Will only hesitates for a second before kissing back. I pull back after about a minute from our slow sweet kiss, and smile. “Hey.” I say, because I don’t know how to say what I want to.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey.” Will says back and we kind of just get lost in each others eyes. After about ten minutes of just standing there Will suddenly moves when a new song comes on and I can tell he likes this song. “I love this song, my brother always listened to it when he was home from school.” WIll says with a sad smile debating whether he is happy for this song or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I've posted on any of my stories, because I keep getting new ideas and my mind has been going non-stop with ideas since I finished finals a couple of weeks ago. This chapter is also longer and I am planning on getting the next chapter up by next week, because I have lots of ideas. Thank you.
> 
> ~KM~

###  **John’s P.O.V.**

 

As soon as I saw Will, I adored him. He’s cute and smart, he’s not my first guy crush, but he is the first one that happened immediately and made me feel like I do right now. When I asked him if our dads were right about him liking me, I thought he was adorable as he stumbled on the words, I can’t help but kiss him. I lean in and press our lips together. Will only hesitates for a second before kissing back. I pull back after about a minute from our slow sweet kiss, and smile. “Hey.” I say, because I don’t know how to say what I want to.

 

“Hey.” Will says back and we kind of just get lost in each others eyes. After about ten minutes of just standing there Will suddenly moves when a new song comes on and I can tell he likes this song. “I love this song, my brother always listened to it when he was home from school.” WIll says with a sad smile debating whether he is happy for this song or not.

 

“Castle of Glass, right?” I ask and when he nods I add, “Harry listens to it a lot. I steal her CDs every once in awhile to. You play all these instruments?” I say as I see the instruments on the other side of the room.

 

“Yeah, I’ve always liked music and have always been a quick learner. Do you know any?”

 

“I know a bit of guitar and a bit of the piano. I also know the clarinet.”

 

“If you want, I could help you with the guitar.” Will says shyly and I just want to kiss him again.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that, but later. Right now I would like to kiss you again if that’s alright with you.” I say leaning in but stop right before our lips touch, just waiting for Will’s  answer.

 

“Please.” I connect our lips and he walks us backwards out of the office and into the bedroom. We land on his king size bed. At first he is atop of me, but then I roll us so it’s the other way around.

 

“Wow, Will, that was amazing.” I say pulling back, and when I see a pout starting to form on his face I bend down and give him another peck. “We should change into our pajamas.”

 

“Why we don’t have to go to bed yet?”

 

“No, we don’t, but the sooner we change the sooner I can kiss you again.” As soon as I finished my sentence Will ran to his dresser and pulled a pair of boxers out. I went to the room right in the middle of Will and Liz’s rooms. It’s the room I’ve always stayed in when I stayed the night at Greg’s, which is often since he is like an uncle to me. When I get back to Will’s room I’m in Baseball lounge pants, and Will is in Basketball lounge pants. “Where would you like to continue that kiss of ours?”

 

“On the bed.”   
  
“OK, then go sit against the headboard, I’m just going to grab my iPod and hook it up to the CD player in here.” I say going to my coat where I always have my iPod and Aux cord. I plug it in and skim through my music, before turning on Simple Plan’s album Take One For The Team. “Now where were we?” I say smirking at Will as I get on the bed and straddle his hips.

 

“I think we were kissing, which I would very much like to continue.” He says grabbing my waist. I lean down and connect our lips, both of us moan into each other’s mouth as our bare torsos touch. We are to engulfed in making out that we fail to notice when Greg opens the door until he clears his throat.

 

“Time to get in bed boys. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. I will wake you two up in the morning to take showers. John I’m guessing you’ll be sleeping in here tonight?” Greg says smirking as both me and Will flush with embarrassment at being caught. “Boys, we already thought this had happened so just don’t do anything stupid, you’re only eleven and twelve. Night you two.”   
  


“Night dad.” Will says as I say, “NIght Uncle Greg.”

 

“Goodnight, Will.” I say as we both get under the blanket on his king size bed.

 

“Goodnight, John.” Will says as we both drift off to sleep.

  
  
  


###  **William’s P.O.V.**

 

I wake up in the morning to find that me and John are wrapped around each other. I stiffen a bit when I realize this, which startles John awake. “Hey, it looks like we got a bit tangled up in the night.” John says smiling shyly.

 

“Yeah, it does. We should probably get our showers done.” I reply and we both head off to shower and get dressed.

 

“I’ll shower in my guest room, that way we can get our showers done at the same time.” John says before rushing off to the guest room. I hurry up and get in the shower before changing into a red pair of basketball shorts, and a white tank top I got from the sports shop Greg took me to. “Hey, Will, we should head down stairs. Greg said something about going and getting breakfast.” John says as he comes in. He is wearing black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. “Hey, Will, would you consider being my boyfriend?” John asks standing with his face to me and his back to the door.

 

“Yeah, I would like to be your boyfriend, John.”

 

“Good, then can I kiss you?” He says moving closer to me.

 

“Yes, please do.” I say blushing at how eager I sound. He doesn’t seem to mind because soon enough his lips are on mine.

 

“Boys time for breakfast not kissing.” I hear Phil’s voice and look up to see him smirking in the doorway.

 

I blush a bit and then answer him. “Ok Da we’ll be down in a minute.” I say and then realize what I said and start to freak out a bit until he comes over and hugs me a little.

 

“Hey remember our talk yesterday? If I wasn’t ok with being a dad to you I would be gone by now most likely, but I saw you as a son as soon as Greg told me he was planning on adopting you.” Philip says and I hug him back. He then leads me and John to the kitchen where dad and Liz are sorting the breakfast food from iHop. “Hey Greg, I have something to ask you.” Philip says and fistbups me brefore going down on one knee in front of Dad. “Gregory Thomas Lestrade will you marry me?” Phil asks pulling out a ring box and opening it to show two silver rings.

 

“Of course I will, Love.” Greg says keeping calm although I can tell he is extremely happy. Philip gets up sliding a ring on Greg’s hand then one on his own. 

 

They stood there awkwardly until John spoke up from beside me. “So this is where you two kiss.” Greg does just that as he pulls Philip to him and kisses him. “So uncle Greg is it ok if William hangs out with me and my friends today?” John asks Greg egarelly as we all sit down to eat our breakfast.

 

“Yes, but you two need to be careful.”

 

“Of course we’ll be careful. We’ll look at our classes and then go to the soccer or football field.”

 

“Ok, now let’s get going you need to talk to teachers and coaches.” Dad says. Phil drives his car and takes Liz with him while dad takes me and John. Dad walks with us to the office, so Dimmock can give us our schedules.

 

“Ah Greg, boys, let me just grab the schedules. Greg you can go ahead to your classroom, John knows his way around, and his friends should be here soon. Where is LIz?” Dimmock says after pulling our files out and giving us our schedules. 

 

“Liz is with Philip, I figured I’ll take a little bit of time to go with her and meet her teacher later.” 

 

“That’s fine with me. John, William, have fun. Although I do believe that William should meet the principal before you leave.” Dimmock says just as a woman I recognise, because of Mycroft walked into the office. “Anthea what are you doing here I thought you couldn’t come in today, because you couldn’t find Tyler a babysitter?”   
  


“I brought him with me when I heard Greg is adopting Sherlock and Liz.” Anthea says and I run up and hug her. “Hey buddy, how’ve you been?”

 

“Ok, how are you and Ty?” I ask as I try to hold back the tears. It’s only been a couple of months since I’ve seen them, but I still miss them.

 

“He’s fine, looking more and more like Myc everyday. I’m fine too, you can stop by my classroom and see him, ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

“How do you know each other?” Dad asks, confused on how open I am with Anthea.

 

“Did you forget my last name Greg?” Anthea says amused as Dimmock looks at the staff list for help.

  
“Holmes, how… how come you didn’t take them in?” Dimmock asks.

 

“She couldn’t, I told her not to, because she needed to focus on her and Tyler. Taking in me and Liz would’ve been to hard for all of us, so I asked her not to.” I answer for her.

 

“So, Tyler is your nephew?”

 

“Yes, he was born four months before my family’s death.”I reply

 

“Why did you call him Sherlock?”

  
“He prefered me and Myc to call him Sherlock.” Anthea says and I realise I still haven’t let go of her.

 

“Well, then would you like to help John show Will around?” Dad says although I can tell he’s hesitant about it.

 

“No, I think John and him want to tour alone. I just wanted to stop in and see how he was doing. For the record I agree with Leon, you’re good for them Greg.” Anthea says and as I let go of her I see that dad is still hesitating. I keep thinking about the foster families I had. Two of the three foster homes refused Anthea visits, I don’t want that to happen again. The group homes let me see her once a month which means in the three group homes I was at I saw her once at each. The only place I stayed at for more than three months was the last foster home. I was there for nine months, and it was the only family that let me see Anthea and Tyler. 

 

“Thank you, Anthea. William, John, why don’t you go find the principal now.” Dad says and I know he is thinking about trying to keep Anthea away just like the rest. “Will, what’s wrong?” He says getting down to be at my height.

 

“You’re just going to keep them away from us like the rest of them!” I yell and run out of the office, and out of the school.

 

I find the soccer field and hide under the bleachers, even though I know Greg was right behind me. “Will, I’m not going to keep them from you. I promise, Sunshine.” Greg says sitting on the concrete next to me and pulling me to him.

 

“Yes you will, just like the others. You don’t trust her, but her, Tyler and Liz are my only family left, Greg!” I say and see how hurt he is. I mean I did just say he wasn’t family and then also called him Greg instead of dad.

 

“I trust her, but you’re already my son and I don’t want her to take you away. I won’t stop you from seeing her, and we’ll talk more when we get home tonight, ok?”

 

“She won’t take us away, but her and Tyler are the closest thing I have to Myc.” I say almost crying.

 

“How about I invite her and Tyler over for supper tonight?” Greg asks me pulling me even closer to him.

 

“Yeah, can I go hang out with John now?”

 

“Of course, let's go back to the office and I can ask Anthea to come over, while you and John can head out. Do you want John’s family to come over to, or just John?”

 

“John, please Dad.” I say and see him lighten up when I say dad. He also chuckles at my eagerness.

 

“Ok, Paul already said he could stay another night. Come on, let’s get up.” Dad says and I move to let him stand. We go back to the office where everyone is still waiting. “Anthea, would you and Tyler care to come over to my house for supper tonight?”

 

“We’d love to. I’ll see you later Sherlock, have fun.” Anthea says before leaving the room. I am now left with Greg, John, Paul, and an older man. The man has grey hair, blue eyes, and is about five foot ten inches.

 

“William, I’m Tobias Gregson, or at school principal Gregson. It’s nice to meet you.” The older man says.

 

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” I say reaching out to shake the man’s hand.

 

“It’s Uncle Toby, until school is in session. I believe you and John have plans to go meet teachers and friends, so get going.” Tobias says and me and John leave the adults to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and bookmark. Comment any ideas, thoughts, or questions. Thank you, enjoy.


End file.
